I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signaling column composed of signaling levels, in particular optical signaling levels, which are superposed on one another and fixed to one another by pivoting about the axis of the column.
II. Description of Related Art
The levels of such a column each have a body which comprises a lateral wall and a cover, and accommodate a signaling member and conductors which are distributed over the periphery of the body and extend parallel to the axis to ensure an electrical connection with the signaling member. Such a column is known, for example, from the document FR 2 128 998. The body comprises means for assembling to the adjacent body by pivoting of limited amplitude and means for interconnecting which ensure, during pivoting, a continuing connection between the different levels.
The various levels are assembled by relative pivoting, preferably by a bayonet-type mounting of a body of a level on the body of an underlying level. The mounting is very simple, which means that the dismantling is also very simple. To replace a level or to work on the signaling member of a level, it suffices to pivot the upper level, with the levels which are superposed thereon, in order to dismantle the entire part of the column surmounting the relevant level. It is sometimes desirable to prevent instant dismantling of a level relative to the underlying level, in order to avoid intervention by an unauthorized operator.